Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken/Archiv 2009-07
Team Danke das du mir die Leitung anvertraust, ich were dich nicht entäuschen. Ich kann mir ja auch Gedanken darüber machen, wer dafür geeignet ist.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:08, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, dann werde ich mir ab jetzt Gedanken darüber machen wer noch als Mitglied des Team in frage kommt.06:11, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Dann guten Apetit.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:20, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Bis in 11 Tagen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:22, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) On Bin On und Hi, ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Urlaub.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 04:53, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das freut mich zu hören, hast du auch neue Freunde kennen gelernt?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 04:55, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Und was has du dir nach dem Urlaub vorgenommen? Freizeitlich oder hier im Wiki.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 04:59, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich weiß, aber hast du dir vorgenommen an irgendetwas speziell zu arbeiten? ich war die letzten Tage ja auch nicht so oft on, so dass ich erst mit den ersten drei Folgen der 1. Staffel fertig mit berichtigen bin und noch einiges zu tun habe.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:05, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Da ist bestimmt noch viel Arbeit oder?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:11, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Eigendlich macht ja jedes Wiki Arbeit, also lass ich dich jetzt lieber in ruhe weiter an dem Wiki arbeiten, damit es auch fertig wird.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:16, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Helfen Ich möchte bald ein eigenes Wiki erstelen und wollte dich fragen, ob du mir dabei helfen kannnst?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:41, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ja sowas, weil ich finde das du das gut kannst und ich erstelle es erst, wenn du mit deinem neuen Wiki fertig bist, damitdu nicht so viel Arbeit hast.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:44, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::O.k.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:50, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich finde die Farbe total cool.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:56, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Es wird ein Wiki über den Anime Wolf's Rain (denn ich habe kein deutschsprachiges dazu gefunden) ich habe das Wiki beantragt.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:07, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Der Link http://de.wolfsrain-deutsch.wikia.com sorry das ich jetzt erst schreibe, war frühstücken.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:23, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bemerkt Das habe ich bemerkt, dabei dachte ich, dass ich verschlafe.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:51, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das bei deiner Unterschrift sieht irgentwie aus, als wenn du eine Marke währst. Ich finde es lustig.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:56, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! Du bist bei vielen Wikis Admin.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:05, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Das sind ja total viele, daher also deine ganzen Kenntnise über Bearbeitungs Tipps uns all die Sachen echt wow.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:12, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Das ist echt hammer!Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:31, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Das ist schade, ich muss aber auch eh bald schluss machen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:34, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ne mach ich aber jetzt mal.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:38, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ich muss auch schluss machen, ich wünsch dir auch noch einen schönen Tag.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 06:46, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Chat Das ist ja cool, vieleicht gehen da ja mehr on und kannst du mir den Link zu Skype nochmal geben, damit ich es mir nachher downloaden kann?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 04:49, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für den Link und danke für die Info, wo ich den Chat finden kann.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 04:52, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Klar hab zwar wenig Geld am Handy, ist aber egal.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:31, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Vieleicht gleich spätestens morgen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:41, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wie heißt du bei You Tube--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 05:42, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Bei Youtube heise ich FeuerKudan und der Laptop blockt bei mir leider das downoaden von Skype, ich muss leider jetzt schluss machen also bis demnächst und einen schönen Tag noch.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 05:53, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Skype Leider noch nicht, aber ich probier es morgen noch einmal, es muss ja einen Grund geben, warum es nicht geht, danach seh ich morgen mal.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 15:41, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du mir die Vorlagen für Adminstratoren und Bürokraten für mein Wolf's Rain Wiki geben? Damit ich in Zukunft für jeden es offensichtlich machen kann, wr zu diesen Benutzergruppen gehört, wenn man auf die entsprechende Benutzerseite geht.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 16:13, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Logo Warum ist das Logo von meinem Wolf's Rain Wiki weg? Kannst du mir bei der Hauptseite helfen? Und darf ich mit dir wenigstens noch SMS schreiben oder garnichts mehr?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:59, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Schade das ich mich bei dein Eltern nicht vorstellen kann, sie könnten mich alles fragen weist du? Das währe mir egal ich würde auf alles antworten. Meine Eltern fanden es aber auch am anfang nicht gut, dass ich kontakt mit dir habe, aber nach langen Diskussionen haben sie mir gesagt, das sie mir vertrauen das ich das richtige tue und ich habe einen wirklich guten nein den besten fernfreunt gefunden den es giebt. Selbst wenn du in wirklichkeit ein ende 40. jähriger Typ währst könntest du mir wegen der weiten entfernung von einander nichts tun, ebenso umgekehrt. Auch wenn ich kein Kontakt mit dir haben darf, bleibst du mein bester Freund, weil ich dir vertraue und ich glaube auch du vertraust mir. Ich will nur das du weiß, dass ich die Entscheidung deiner Eltern respektiere und beachtenwerde, vieleicht können wir uns eines Tages ja mal wirklich kenenlernen und bitte sag deinen Elten von mir das es mir leid tut, dich und deine Familie als Fremder belästigt zu haben.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 10:49, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Der ist wirklich ernst gemeint.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupediahttp://frag.wikia.comhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/F.W.png 11:03, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Du bist mir als Freund wichtig geworden auch wenn wir uns nich sehen können, denn du warsr der erste der mir hier im Wiki half, der erste aus dem Internet der meine Handynummer hat, der erste der von allen die ich nicht sehen kann ein klasse Freund geworden ist, den ich nicht verlieren will nicht so. Und wenn du in lebensgefahr währst ich schwöre dir ich komme irgendwie zu dir und hefe dir. Ich würde mein Leben für einen Freund wie dich gebenDan Kusotalk@Bakupediahttp://frag.wikia.comhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/F.W.png 11:11, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupediahttp://frag.wikia.comhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/F.W.png 11:14, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Frage kann ich Admin werden--Runo cool 12:01, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::wie kann ich diesem Text abschalten :''Ab sofort steht in allen deutschsprachigen Wikis von Wikia unser neuer grafischer Editor zur Verfügung. Wir haben vor über einem Jahr an der Arbeit daran begonnen und freuen uns sehr, dass er nun von der Wikia-Community genutzt werden kann. Wir hoffen, dass - gerade für neue Nutzer - das Bearbeiten von Artikeln dadurch leichter wird und mehr Nutzern die Möglichkeit gegeben wird, sich einzubringen. Mit dem neuen Editor kann man ohne Kenntnis der Wiki-Syntax Text zu Artikeln hinzuzufügen und ihn formatieren. Ebenso ist das hinzufügen und bearbeiten von Links, Bildern, Videos, Kategorien und Tabellen. Nachdem die Beta-Phase mit einigen ausgewählten Benutzern durchlaufen ist und der Editor in den englischsprachigen Wikia-Wikis bereits im Einsatz ist, kann er jetzt auch von allen deutschsprachigen Nutzern aktigiert werden. Wir ermutigen alle Nutzer - alte Hasen und Neulinge - ihn über einen Klick auf den folgenden Link für sich einzuschalten. Du kannst jederzeit über deine Einstellungen auf den alten MediaWiki-Editor zurück wechseln. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen hast, schreib uns einfach. Viel Spaß! ''--Runo cool 17:33, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ute wo Nachricht ausschlaten steht--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:59, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Urlaub Meine Eltern fahren übermorgen 9 Tage in den Urlaub und mein Vater wird höchstwarscheinlich den Laptop mitnemen. Ich wollte dir nur bescheitsagen, damit du weißt warum ich jetzt mehrere Tage nicht on gehen kann. Ich übrigens bleibe hier, weil ich einen Ferien Job in meiner Schule habe. Morgen geh ich vieleicht nochmal on. Ich hoffe du wirst gut auf mein Wolf's Rain Wiki aufpassen, wenn ich nicht on gehen kann (und wenn du überhaupt darauf aufpassen wilst).Dan Kusotalk@Bakupediahttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/F.W.png 04:50, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Brauche hilfe mit meinem Layout DRINGEND!! Hier meine seite http://de.one-piece.wikia.com